The present invention relates in general to fueling stations for vehicles, and more particularly, to means in connection with safeguarding against theft on fuel from the stations. In accordance with the invention, a refueling nozzle is provided which comprises a forward filing spout, a main body in which the filling spout is attached, a handle section which comprises a finger operated trigger mechanism and which is preferably arranged at the rear end of the main body, and a connector part for a fuel-conducting hose.
System to prevent a gasoline station customer from leaving the station with the car without having paid for the fuel dispensed in a self-service operation are previously know. Video surveillance is quite common, but has clear limitations, since the station staff cannot pay attention all of the time, and such a system is quite dependent on having the staff attend to such a degree that a car registration number can be noted. Nor are video recordings that can be watched after replay sufficient, since the cameras will seldom be able to capture both wide-angle views and clear car registration numbers.
It has been suggested in U.S. Pat. No. 5,890,520 to equip the respective car and car driver with separate transponders to be able to monitor, by means of receivers on the gasoline pumps, the movements of a vehicle as well as a customer, thereby being able to determine whether the car and the customer are leaving the pump area. A disadvantage is, however, that this system is expensive and rather large, and is a requirement that the customer has his/her own PIN code. This has the result that customer and vendor (the gasoline station) will abstain from using the system. It will only be possible to offer this system to specific groups, so the goal regarding stopping gasoline theft will hardly be achieved.
Thus, there exists a need for a system that is simpler and less expensive to implement than the previously known system, and that can easily be put in to use by all customer groups. This need is satisfied by a refueling nozzle of the type indicated in the introduction, and which in accordance with the invention is characterized in that the main body includes a transmitter/receiver unit (transceiver unit) for two-way electromagnetic communication via two air interfaces, with respectively a vehicle identifying means on a vehicle parked for refueling, or associated with the vehicle, respectively a central unit in a fueling station area, for transmitting a vehicle identification to the central unit.
In a favorable embodiment of the invention, the refueling nozzle includes a built-in power supply system in the main body, comprising one part of an inductive power transfer unit that is operative when the nozzle is inserted in a nozzle cradle between refueling use phases, as well as a recharging circuit connected to the part of the inductive power transfer unit, a rechargeable battery and a CPU (microprocessor) for control. Further, it is preferable that the nozzle is designed to lie/stand in a specially designed nozzle cradle/nozzle holder that contains a second part of the inductive power transfer unit in periods between use phases. This second part can be connected to a fuel supply unit and a power supply net via an adapter unit specially constructed for the fuel supply unit in question and including connectors and possible adaptation circuitry.
In an important embodiment of the refueling nozzle, it is equipped in a forward part of the main body with a fuel condensate recovery device, which device includes a forwardly tapered sleeve surrounding a rear portion of the filling spout. On its exterior, the sleeve is covered by a soft material in order to provide a sealing effect when engaging the vehicle fuel filler neck. The sleeve has at least one opening at its forward edge for receiving fuel vapor that may flow into an inner sleeve region where vapor can condense to be recovered, possibly using a Venturin principle.
Preferably the nozzle is electronically self-contained, with all necessary functions for communication, power supply, user information and possibly quantity control. It is preferably if the nozzle has a user information and communication system that comprises a battery-powered CPU connected to a radio frequency communication unit and to a display unit for displaying changing visual information. The display unit may be divided into two sections for displaying respectively data regarding the refueling and additional information, e.g. advertising. The display unit may alternatively be arranged with superimposed information, however, in such a manner that the refueling data are always visible during the process of refueling.
When the refueling nozzle is electronically self-contained as mentioned above, it may have a quantity control system that includes a battery-powered CPU connected to trigger, valve and flow rate sensors, as well as to a sensor device for car tank filling level, and possible to a quantity meter in a fuel pump via a radio frequency communication unit. The CPU is preferably operative to control built-in valves for start/stop, dosage and kick stop, based on signals from sensors for trigger mechanism status, for flow rate measurement and for detection of tank filling level. Preferably, the sensor device for tank filling level is of an optical type.
In a second aspect of the invention, there is provided an adapter with interface function between a refueling nozzle and a fuel supply unit, which adapter is operative when the nozzle rests or is supported therein in an inoperative state. The adapter is characterized in that it includes (a) a nozzle cradle containing a second part of an inductive power transfer unit for recharging the nozzle, which nozzle contains a first part of the power transfer unit, as well as (b) an adapter unit which constitutes an interface between the nozzle cradle and the fuel supply unit, and is custom adapted to the fuel supply unit. The second part can be connected to a power supply net via the adapter unit and the fuel supply unit.